First Breath
by Endless Raindrops
Summary: I had to know these answers. I walked outside into the sunlight. Someone, somewhere, must be like me, like the man in my mind. I must find him and bring him with me, wherever my life would go. That was the only thing I was completely sure of.
1. First Breath

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story that have a name I do not own except Miranda are Stephenie Meyer's not mine. **

_This man was in agony. You could tell from the look on his face, and the pained expression behind his black eyes. 'I don't want to do this; I don't want to do this' was the thought that was going through his mind over and over again. _

_He stared at the beautiful woman and smiled at her charmingly, like he couldn't help himself. He moved her dark brown hair from one side of her neck to the other. He could hear her heart thrumming quickly as she was unconsciously filled with the fear of having him so close to her neck. She was panicking slowly with him being so near, but she didn't recognize it herself. But he did, unfortunately for him. _

_The woman giggled. "What are you doing, Jasper?" she asked him, cocking her head slightly to the left. _

"_Oh, just putting your hair to the other side of your neck, Miranda. It looks so much better that way. Don't you agree? " The blonde man named Jasper replied. "What is that perfume you are wearing, it smells delightful. The man brought his mouth to the base of this Miranda's woman's neck as if to give her a kiss. _

"_Chanel numb…" and she stopped dead cold. Jasper had bitten her neck. He could feel her pain as she felt the venom that was coursing throughout her veins. He could feel her fear as she slowly realized what was happing to her. When she realized that he had just bitten her and that would be the last thing that she would ever feel._

_And then it was over. This body was void of all emotion. The beautiful human girl named Miranda was dead. Jasper had no intention of burning this body, but he knew he had to. It was his only choice. It was either that or be exposed. And that would not sit well with the Volturi._

_He hated himself for the pain that he caused these poor innocent people that had wronged him in any way._

_But the temptation was far too much to bear. The burning in his throat was far too intense for him to deny himself of anything. The last few times he tried ended up disastrous. Severely broken bodies like the one that was before him. There had been several feelings of pain and fear, all of them twice as intense as the ones that he had experienced tonight. Jasper wished that he was strong enough to resist, but he was not._

I awoke with a start. _No! Wait! _I screamed inside my head. I wanted more of this beautiful dark angel. I was not going to open my eyes. What if I never saw him again? I needed him. I thought of him so intently, that I saw him again.

This time he was also talking to someone, but this scene was different. He was talking to a large man, and a rather small woman. I don't know exactly what he was talking about. He said something about not feeling well, and being sick of himself. The man does not understand Jasper's pain, but sympathizes with him.

I sigh in relief. If I just thought about him, he would come to me.

I could finally open my eyes.

Everything was so clear and sharp. So divine. As I took a large breath I could smell _everything_. It was so strong I could taste all of the smells as well.

I delved into my vast mind looking for something to identify myself with. Looking for a name, my past, anything.

But there was nothing there. I was empty. An empty shell of a person. I know nothing of myself. In the back of my mind, through weak ears of sometime long ago I hear the name _Alice_. But that is it.

Is that my name? I hope so, I rather liked it and it was attractive. Well that was that. It was my name and that was the way it was going to stay.

There was a burning in the back of my throat, something I was sure I had never felt before, ever.

I sat up from the bed that I was laying at and moved around. Everything I did was so graceful. With just a simple move of the arm looked like dancing. I stood up and looked around the room.

The room was painted a pale grey, with nothing else in the room, other than the bed I was laying at.

As I looked closet, I realized that the rooms were not painted at all; in fact the room was covered by a material that was soft and squishy. _Foam_ the word from the back of my mind. So this room was covered in grey foam.

Were all rooms like this? I certainly hoped not. This was far too dreary; I could tell that I liked things to have far more pizzazz than this room in its grayness.

I looked down at myself for the first time. My skin was a pearly white sheen, so smooth. I had never seen such a beautiful surface ever, I was certain. My fingernails were cut extremely short, but they too were pale and smooth.

My clothes however were in rags. It looked like what was probably at one time a very beautiful red dress with black embroidery on the bodice. Now, though, the embroidery was just random broken strings and holes, without any pattern at all. The red dress was so faded that it had to be several years old, and the skirt was ripped all the way to my knees.

I had to see my face. Surely, if my skin was that beautiful, my face had to be too, right? There was nothing reflective in this room though. I guess I would have to get out of here and go look for something that I could see myself in.

I heard heavy footsteps outside the door, and a knock.

"Alice, its lunch time sweetie. Then after that it's your shock treatment! Aren't you exited? We'll get you out of this future telling habit yet!" A deep man's voice said as he opened the door. It opened with a slight creak and he walked inside, his heart a bit hurried from walking over to my room.

I could hear his heart! How strange, since I could not even feel my own.

I smelled him before I saw him. He smelled delicious, wonderful. There was no possible description of his smell, even though it was the sweetest thing that I had ever smelt, ever. The fire in my throat burned even more than I would of thought possible.

His eyes widened, as he looked at me and he opened his mouth to say something. I didn't ever hear him.

I jumped on him on all instinct, not thinking one bit about my actions. I opened my mouth wide and bit down on the point of his neck where most of the blood flow concentrated.

He tasted wonderful. Words or descriptions cannot describe what he tasted like to me. The moist warm liquid soothed the ragged, itching thirst that was in the back of my throat, and the burning was slightly muted. Not totally erased, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

I wondered what he was doing, coming in here.

What was this place? Where was I? Who was I?

I am beginning to think that the only thing that I know is that I know nothing at all.

I opened the door that the man just walked through and stepped outside hoping to make sense of this place and myself.

But I found nothing.

The walls were the same dull shade of grey, but they were not padded. The floor was a soft white marble and there was faint screaming coming from the ceiling. There also were some heavy thuds against the walls and some moans. It smelled like human waste and blood at every turn. This place made me sick.

How did I end up in a hell on earth like this?

Did I put myself here?

There were more humans here, I could smell them all. Hear their hearts beating, just waiting for me to go get them.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed them, desired them.

My throat was burning with intensity so strong, it felt like fire. No, worse than any old fire. So hot and burning. I'm surprised that I have not burst into flames yet. A nurse walked by me.

She never stood a chance. She didn't even turn her head and I was on top of her.

What was I?

If she was the same thing that I was, wouldn't I have been dead by now? And wouldn't I have been able to not hear her heart as I am unable to hear my own. Wouldn't she have been more like me?

I had to know these answers. I walked outside into the sunlight. Someone, somewhere, must be like me, like the man in my mind. I must find him and bring him with me, wherever my life would go. That was the only thing I was completely sure of.

**A/N: So what do you think? I liked it, and I hope that you did too. I'm thinking of turning this into an actual story, not just a one shot. What do you think? Should I or should I not? **

**Lovelovelove,**

**Dicey (my real name BTW Isn't it weird? )**


	2. First Real Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight. Well, I guess I could, but that would mean a lot of paperwork, and I can't afford to pay lawyers right at this moment. *Sigh.* Oh well.**

_Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror again. She just couldn't get over the fact that this was her now and she was never going to change again. She wasn't going to age. _

_She and Emmett would never have the children that she had once dreamed of. Don't think about this again, she scolded herself. _

_Looking in the glass clamed Rosalie, in a way and that was the reason that she did so, so often. It made her feel better. Although looking like this could not, would never change the frozen state that she was in, it made her feel more whole in a way that other things could not._

_Rosalie wondered what she would do if she had the chance to ever be human again. Would she drop everything as it was and just go for it? Would she leave Emmett, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle? Rosalie knew the answer. There was no point in trying to deny it. Of course she would. She would do it right now if she could. Her bags would be all packed and she would be out of here soon as she could be._

_She would give it all up; the beauty, the strength and speed, and the immortality. All for the single chance to be human again. It would be worth it, Rosalie was sure. _

_It would be like a second chance at life. If she could have her second chance at life she would do it in the right way. No second thoughts, she would just dive right in and give herself all of the experiences that she never had tried in her first life. _

_She would probably fall in love again, with the _right_ man this time. No one anything at all like Royce King. _

_But could she fall in love again? Rosalie didn't really know. She had Emmett. _

_It made her feel awful that she thought this way about Emmett, but wouldn't he do the same thing that she would, if he had the choice? Of course he would. She would just keep telling herself that. _

_Her throat burned, and her eyes were black. Today would be a good day as ever to go hunting. Maybe Emmett would come with her. He was still fairly new and was probably thirsty. It wasn't that hard to guess with him. _

_She turned away from the glass. "Emmett," she called up the stairs._

"_Yeah?" he answered while he finished buttoning his shirt while coming down the stairs. _

"_Go hunting with me, please," Rosalie gave him her most convincing smile. She knew that it was impossible for him to say no to her when she smiled at him like this. _

"_Okay," he smiled back at her and took her hand._

_That was all she needed to hear._

I opened my eyes. This was Rosalie Hale, of the Cullen Coven.

These would be my family members soon enough. I loved each and every one of them already, and I had yet to meet a single one. But I would, as soon as I found Jasper.

But finding him was the hardest thing I have ever done in my existence! He was so evasive and flighty when he was on the run. He never stayed in one place for long and was constantly changing plans, leaving me running all over the country.

But it wasn't his fault; he had no idea that he was being followed, no inkling that anyone cared enough about him to run after him like I was doing. I didn't really blame him. He needed to keep moving as to keep our existence a secret.

I had finally figured out what I was, in a sense.

I had met someone like me back when I was new. Her name was Georgia.

She told me what I, what we, was in a sense.

"You are a vampire, a creature of the night, a blood sucker, as some like to call us," she said in her rich throaty voice. Then she laughed. "People also say that we are demons, evil creatures of hell that have no mind at all except 'blood blood and more blood'. But you yourself know that is not true. Even you, in your newborn state, have thought of other things besides the rich scent of human blood."

Her statement was true, and I ran with her for a while then I ran by myself again. Her path was not where I wanted to go, I could tell.

The night after I stopped running with her I had a vision of the Cullens. Their way of life appealed to me in a way that not even Georgia's had. How gentle that they were, how they had created this, this, _family_ of sorts. How they all loved one another. The way that they strived off human blood was also impressive to me. If I didn't have Jasper to look for I would have joined their coven as soon as I possibly could. But I had to look for Jasper. He was the reason of my existence, I was sure of it.

If only I knew where he was going though! Things would be so much easier.

I thought of Jasper intently again. I needed to be sure of where he was before I went looking again. I think at this moment in time I was somewhere in New York, near the border of Pennsylvania. I couldn't be too sure though.

Last time that I had 'seen' him he was in New York City.

I saw him clearly. It was raining outside, and he looked thirsty. His eyes were dark and he was worried about that. He was outside of a diner. But what city was he in? I needed to know! He turned around and read a sign: Gilbert's, Philadelphia's Best Diner!

Oh, he was going to be in Philadelphia? That was just perfect, especially since I was right outside of Pennsylvania. I desperately hope that he doesn't change his mind. That would be just my luck though, him being gone before I even get a chance to get there.

~*~*~*~

Jasper's POV:

There was no denying it. I was getting thirsty again. I was sick of myself. Why did I have to keep killing, just for me to be alive. It was getting tiresome. I had no pleasure in it, yet my instincts kept me at it. Why did being a vampire make you an automatic killer? That really was all that we were good for. Killing things. Was that our main purpose in life? Just to roam around killing for all eternity? Then what was even the point of us even being made? To kill? Weren't humans doing enough of that by themselves?

I sighed. It's not like I have that much of a choice anyway. I really do not have the strength or the self-discipline to strive off of human blood.

Where was I? I'm not even entirely sure myself. I am in some big city though, I know that much. It's raining, so I could go outside while it was daytime. This is still new to me, so I'm not entirely comfortable with it; even though I knew that there was no way that my skin would sparkle, marking me different. With about a hundred years of only coming out at night, the idea of coming out with the sun is still new and foreign to me.

I couldn't just stay in the rain though. That is not something that a human would do, not without an umbrella, which, having almost no money, I could not get with out stealing. That was out, so I'd be better of inside somewhere instead of out here in the warm rain.

I turned, and there a sign said; Gilbert's, Philadelphia's Best Diner!

It looked as though it wasn't that full, so I went inside. No one smelled particularly good in here, so I'm taking a chance by going inside. I wondered what I was going to buy. I only had fifteen cents, so if I was lucky I could buy a cup of coffee and be done with it. No one would really expect me to drink much of it, and anyways don't humans just drink it to get warm.

And then I saw _her_. She was waiting for me, I could tell. As soon as I walked in through the door she hopped down from her high stool that she was obviously waiting at. She walked directly towards me.

I tensed myself, ready for attack. That was the only way that I could interpret her behavior. But why was she doing it here in public? Everyone here would find out that we weren't exactly human. But no matter. If she tried to kill me, I would try to do the same to her, even though that would be very hard. I felt a pull towards her that I had never felt before, in any creature.

But she was smiling at me, and the feelings that were radiating off of her were feelings that I had never felt before, at least not in regards to me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said.

I ducked down my head, "I'm sorry ma'am," I replied, since that was the way that I was raised.

She offered me her hand, and I took it without even thinking twice about it. I didn't really care where my life took me anymore. And even though I don't even know her name, wherever she was going I would follow her, no looking back.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so. I was going to keep it all in Alice's perspective, but I decided to let it become Jasper's point of view, somewhat. Oh, and thank you so very much those of you who decided to review my story, and to those of you who kept **_**First Breath**_** on their story update list. Oh and thank you to that one of you who put me on your favorite author's and author alert list. All of you made my day. I was grinning all day until one of my friends asked me if I was high. Thank all of you very much!!!**

**Love,**

**Dicey**


	3. First Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, a sad but true fact.**

May 28, 1947. Today is the day that I am finally getting married. Jasper had asked me over a month ago so I would have time to plan, he said. That was good enough for me.

Esme and Carlisle were paying for the wedding. Jasper and I had told them that they didn't have to, that we could pay for things by ourselves, but they insisted generously.

Yes, Jasper and I had finally found the Cullen coven. It was a bit hard to convince Jasper that the Cullens actually lived like this, and it was hard to convince him that there actually were vampires like this.

Our 'vegetarianism' was difficult for Jasper, I could tell. His self-discipline was not the very best, but neither was mine, not really. I still had difficulties although I had not drunk a human's blood since I was with Georgia. He did not like being the weakest link though, could tell. He liked to be seen as strong, and though he was in a lot of other ways his blood lust was not one of them.

We had blended into the Cullen family as easily as the others. I was Edward and Emmett's younger sister, and Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother.

Jasper and Emmett hit it off almost right away. They were always having a go at each other, physical or not. Edward and I hit it off right away, seeing as we were the only 'physics' in the house. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful, taking to both of us right away, with very little questions, and the questions that they did ask were simply about our names and our diet.

Rosalie was a different story though. It took her quite a bit longer to thaw out and to let us enter her little 'bubble' as Jasper laughingly called it. But eventually I broke through her thick shell and she had helped me plan some of my wedding.

I lovingly remember our second day at the Cullen's house, seeing as how half of the family came back on that day.

"_Ok, who the hell are you?" Emmett asked as soon as he walked through the door and noticed Jasper and I sitting comfortably at the couch, talking to Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie._

"_Hello Emmet, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We are part of your family now," I answered, smiling at him._

"_Whoa, ok, new question, how do you even know my name. I've seen you for three seconds and already she knows my name. Weird."_

"_I have a question," Edward cut in "why are all of my things in the garage? Are we moving?" he asked, although I have a feeling that he already new the answer and was just waiting for the answer to be out loud. _

"_Well Alice seems to think that your room seems to have the best room so_ of course_ we just had to move into there. I hope you don't mind. I'm Jasper," Jasper said, extending his hand._

_Esme and Carlisle was just watching this all with a smile as all of us got acquainted. Jasper was feeling all of the emotions of everyone in the room with a pleased smile on his face. This was a kind of emotional climate that he would come to like, to even enjoy. _

_This was a family._

I love all of my family members. They all make both of us feel welcome.

Our wedding was going to be the most beautiful thing that anyone from this part of the country would ever see. Esme and my tastes were almost exactly the same, so our planning came together nearly flawlessly. Rosalie's touch came when needed and was called upon whenever Esme and I could not agree, and it added a taste of grandness to the ceremony that I would not have put in left to my own devices.

The whole town that we were living in was invited, of course. Rose was to be my bridesmaid and Emmett was Jasper's groomsmen, naturally. This was to be a very grand affair.

The reception hall was all in white, with a white and cream striped silk lining the walls making it drape down as though we were all in a tent. The tables were all round and had the same material over the wood top, with a bouquet of white roses, baby's breath, and orchids. White rose petals were scattered on the floor throughout the hall.

My dress was long and lacy, with a sliver shimmer scattered here or there throughout the dress. My bridesmaid dresses were a light, muted pink that was short, as was the acceptable fashion.

It was going to be perfect.

No, it already was perfect, seeing that Jasper and I were going to be officially joined as one though we already had been for a very long time.

~*~*~*~

My gown was on, my veil was in place, and my hair was curled. Check.

Rosalie was in her bridesmaids dress. Check.

The groom and company were already at the church. Check.

Everything was all called and accounted on. Good.

I was almost sad that this would probably already be the last wedding that I would plan. If I ever got my hands on anyone else's wedding I would go ten, no twenty, times bigger than this. I will wait.

As we got to the church, if my heart still beat it would be going one hundred miles an hour by now. For some reason that I couldn't decipher, I was feeling nervous. It was rather strange since I had never felt this way about anything ever.

I knew that there was no reason to be nervous, it was just Jasper, a man who my heart had been given to a very long time ago.

I went down the walkway to the bride's traditional march, played by Edward, of course, the best pianist in the family.

I didn't hear a thing.

All I saw was Jasper's face as I walked down the walkway with Carlisle on my arm. All I heard were his words of 'I do' at the proper time. And the only thing that I felt the entire time was Jasper's kiss as he bent down to kiss me in the sweetest, gentlest way that he could.

It was absolutely beautiful.

The reception lasted all night and at the end Jasper and I went back to the forest and just walked along talking about everything and anything trying to make it last forever.

"I love you, you know that?" I told him.

"I know I can feel it," Jasper said with a grin.

"Well I just wanted you to know it aloud and in person."

"Well I love you too, very much more than you know. You're eccentric, your laugh al the time so your always in a good mood, and your so bubbly. Everything about is amazing."

"Well I don't know about amazing, but I am pretty good," I smiled at him.

Well Mrs. Whitlock, what do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"Stay with you forever."

"Well that can be arranged easily."

And then I slipped my hand into his where it would stay for all eternity.

**A/N: Well this was the last chapter of First Breath, sadly. It is the longest piece of fan fiction that I have ever written, ever. I can't believe it's over. Don't worry though; I have other stories up in the noggin, hopefully better than this one. I'm sorry about the last part; I'm not the greatest of writers when it comes to fluff. Sorry. Well this story is complete. **

**Love, **

**Dicey **


End file.
